Usuário:Flower Daisy Star
Foto de Perfil atual:Schizophrenia, de Red Fields Hi! =D Sou a Flower Star mas vc pode me chamar de Fran se quiser =) Sobre mim= 600px Minha conta antiga era:Fran.8 mas acabei decidindo me mudar para essa conta por um motivo =/ Mas bem eu gosto muito de My Little Pony(e também de Equestria Girls, na verdade, eu gosto dos dois igualmente) e minha personagem favorita da série é a Pinkie Pie! Eu conheci My Little Pony, por causa de livros que minha prima tinha, um deles tinha me chamado bastante a atenção que se chamava "A Amizade é Mágica", um dia, eu acabei me deparando com a abertura de MLP no youtube, eu até tinha curtido, mas resolvi deixar pra lá, semanas depois, com eu já sabendo que "My Little Pony" era uma série, eu resolvi pesquisar sobre, e na pesquisa eu acabei achando o primeiro episódio, assisti e gostei muito e bem, desde então eu venho assistindo a série, foi mais ou menos perto do meio de 2013 =P Quanto a minha personalidade, eu não sei me definir bem, mas acho que sou na maioria Pinkie Pie, tendo muito também de Fluttershy e tendo uma quantidade um pouco mais que mediana de Twilight e AJ, uma quantidade mediana de Rarity e um pouco de Dash. Antigamente eu curtia muito pouco da fandom de MLP, mas acho que atualmente curto 50% da fandom, no entanto, certas coisas na fandom ainda me irritam ainda(que são os outros 50%). 425px |-|Preferência de Personagens= Personagens Principais: 100px|[[Pinkie Pie]] 100px|[[Rarity]] 100px|[[Rainbow Dash]] 100px|[[Twilight Sparkle]] 100px|[[Applejack]] 120px|[[Fluttershy]] 100px|[[Spike]] Cutie Mark Crusaders: 100px|[[Sweetie Belle]] 100px|[[Scootaloo]] 100px|[[Apple Bloom]] Personagens(fora as mane 6,CMC e Spike): 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Sunset Shimmer]] 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Moon Dancer]] 100px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Big McIntosh]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] Princesas: 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Princesa Cadance]] 100px|[[Princesa Celestia]] Antagonistas: 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Princesa Luna|Nightmare Moon]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[As Dazzlings]] 100px|[[Lightning Dust]] 100px|[[Lorde Tirek]] 100px|[[Rainha Chrysalis]] 100px|[[Ahuizotl]] Pôneis de Fundo: 100px|[[Minuette]] 100px|[[Derpy Hooves]] 100px|[[Dr. Hooves]] 100px|[[Twinkleshine]] 100px|[[Lemon Hearts]] 100px|[[DJ Pon-3]] Flower Ponies : 100px|[[Rose|Roseluck]] 100px|[[Daisy]] 100px|[[Lily Valley]] Família Pie(fora a Pinkie Pie): 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] 100px|[[Maud Pie]] 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] 100px|[[Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz]] 100px|[[Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz]] Quarteto de The Cutie Map: 100px|[[Sugar Belle]] 100px|[[Party Favor]] 100px|Night Glider 100px|Double Diamond Wonderbolts: 100px|[[Soarin]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Misty Fly]] 100px|[[Blaze]] 100px|[[Surprise]] Shadowbolts(EG): 150px|[[Lemon Zest]] 150px|[[Sour Sweet]] 150px|[[Indigo Zap]] 200px|[[Sugarcoat]] 150px|[[Sunny Flare]] Dazzlings: 150px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 150px|[[Aria Blaze]] 150px|[[Adagio Dazzle]] Animais de Estimação: 100px|[[Tank]] 100px|[[Winona]] 100px|[[Opalência]] 100px|[[Owlowiscious]] 100px|[[Gummy]] 100px|[[Angel]] Celebridades: 100px|[[Daring Do (personagem)]] 100px|[[Photo Finish]] 100px|[[Condessa Coloratura]] 100px|[[Os Wonderbolts]] 100px|[[Hoity Toity]] 100px|[[Sapphire Shores]] 100px|[[Trenderhoof]] 100px|[[Fancy Pants]] obs:os favoritos estão em ordem |-| Outras Preferências= Melhores Melhor episódio da primeira temporada:A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2 Melhor episódio da segunda temporada:Já Estava na Hora Melhor episódio da terceira temporada:Duelo Mágico Melhor episódio da quarta temporada:Morcegos! Melhor episódio da quinta temporada:Cruzadas da Cutie Mark Melhor episódio da sexta temporada:A Hearth's Warming Tail(por enquanto) Melhor episódio(geral):Cruzadas da Cutie Mark Melhor canção da primeira temporada:Lá no Baile-A Melhor Noite de Todas Melhor canção da segunda temporada:Venham, Sorriam-Finalmente um Amigo Melhor canção da terceira temporada:Um Amigo-A Cura do Mistério Mágico Melhor canção da quarta temporada:Expulsão-Morcegos! Melhor canção da quinta temporada:Friends Are Always There For You-The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Melhor canção da sexta temporada:Luna's Future-A Hearth's Warming Tail Melhor canção(geral):Friends Are Always There For You Melhor canção equestria girls:Equestria Girls (Música da Lanchonete) Melhor canção raimbow rocks:O Feitiço te Levou Melhor canção Friendship Games:Decatlo Acadêmico Melhor canção dos filmes(geral):O Feitiço te Levou Melhor curta rainbow rocks:Vem Dançar!/Meu Passado Não é Hoje Melhor curta Friendship Games:Espiã Pinkie Melhor curta(geral):Espiã Pinkie Piores Pior episódio da Primeira Temporada: A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior episódio da Segunda Temporada: O Último Rodeio Pior episódio da Terceira Temporada: Uma Maçã Ruim Pior episódio da Quarta Temporada: Encontro com a Twilight Pior episódio da Quinta Temporada: Um Pedaço da Vida Pior episódio da Sexta Temporada:On Your Marks(por enquanto) Pior episódio(geral): A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior música da Primeira Temporada: Pônei Pokey-A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior música da Segunda Temporada: Emburrado Amor-Finalmente um Amigo Pior música da Terceira Temporada:- Pior música da Quarta Temporada:- Pior música da Quinta Temporada: Sisterhood-Brotherhooves Social Pior música da Sexta Temporada:? Pior música(geral): Pônei Pokey Pior música Equestria Girls:- Pior música Rainbow Rocks: Contra-feitiço Ruim Pior música Friendship Games:- Pior música dos Filmes: Contra-feitiço Ruim Pior Curta Rainbow Rocks: A Vida é uma Passarela Pior Curta Friendship Games:- Pior Curta(geral): A Vida é uma Passarela |-|Oc's= Flower Star,Kind Heart e Star Sweet. |-|Quiz e testes de personalidade= Pony Personality Test Eu me pareço com a Pinkie Pie! C7ee8cffe5c4871ef8e9ad76c98f816a.jpg Banner pinkiepie.jpg Quem você seria no mane 6? 3639 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie! Qual das mane 6 você é? 3575 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie! Pony Personality Test= 2957 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle! Que Elemento da Harmonia é você? 3586 Kindness.jpg|Bondade! Qual Elemento de Harmonia Você é? thumb Mágica! As vezes você é muito focada nos problemas da vida e se esquece de se divertir! Tente fazer mais amigos e se divertir mais (: Qual Personagem de MLP seria sua amiga? Sua melhor amiga seria: Pinkie Pie! Ela é muito extrovertida e divertida ,ela adora festas e decorar,ela amar comer does e ama dar risadas com as amigas,apesar dela ser muito palhaça,você ama a personalidade divertida dela. Descubra qual My Little Pony você parece? thumb Você se parece com... Fluttershy! Você é tímida e ama animais! Todos gostam de você por ser Gentil! as vezes os pônei só precisam experimentar um pouco de Gentileza! E apreciar os detalhes das coisas! Continue assim! =3= Qual My Little Pony você é? 2946 pinkiepie.jpg|Pinkie Pie! Qual My Little Pony:A Amizade é Mágica é o Caráter magico para você? thumb Princesa Luna! Sempre incompreendido, e muitas vezes temido, este pônei é um pouco de um pária. Realmente tudo isso pônei quer fazer é participar e se divertir como everypony mais- mas porque eles tendem a ser bastante antiquado e tem um comportamento incomum, é normalmente uma luta para eles. Eles têm uma natureza lúdica no coração e são facilmente entretidos, desfrutando de todos os tipos de jogos; eles estão hesitantes para mostrá-lo, no entanto. O tipo de Luna é susceptível de ter um passado negro ... mas eles preferem fingir que nunca aconteceu. Cutie Mark: Lua, o que representa um farol na escuridão. Qual princesa alicórnio você é? 3624 Princess Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Princesa Twilight Sparkle! Qual dama de honra é a melhor para você? 3280 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie! Que MLP Fashion Forward Pony é você? 3745 Coco Pommel.jpg|Coco Pommel! Que dark elemento pony você é? thumb Cupcakes! VOCÊ OBTEVE PINKAMENA! (a minha favorita!) Quem quer Cupcakes! ingrediente secreto? PONIES! Pinkamena é maneira louca, ainda pior do que antes! Ela gosta de brincar com suas vítimas por entorpecente-los e tirar seus órgãos, e fazê-los assistir! O que ela odeia mais do que qualquer coisa, é quando seus "convidados" continuam caindo adormecido em seu! em outras palavras, eles desmaiar de dor e perda de sangue ..... Mas não se preocupe! Um pouco injeção de adrenalina em sua coluna vai animar-los riiiiight up! Seu lema? A vida é uma festa! Ah, e para se divertir mais, siga Ask Pinkamena Diane Pie em Tumbler! Você está Pinkie Pie ou Pinkamena? thumb Pinkie Pie! Ei,você é Pinkie Pie!Você deve ser divertido,borbulhante,e sempre sabem como animar seus amigos para cima.Você tem uma grande,mente criativa e uma atitude can-do.Você adora diversão e piadas,e as festas são um must!Mesmo se você parecer um pouco bobo,você sempre sabe como fazer seus amigos se sentir melhor lembre-se de ter sempre seu canhão de festa com você! Qual dos background mane 6 você mais se parece? thumb Lyra Heartstrings! Você tem a lira impressionante que joga Lyra! Desde a sua marca Cutie é na verdade uma lira, ela deve ser um músico. O termo refere-se a Heartstrings profundos sentimentos de amor ou compaixão em que ela mostra ao jogar sua música e para com os seus amigos mais próximos, principalmente Bon Bon. Ela é uma pessoa esquisita desde que ela foi o primeiro conhecido pela forma como ela se sentou em Dragonshy, sentando-se como um ser humano e em que os fãs acreditam que ela seja fascinado com a antropologia (assim como eu, mas eu amo a biologia como bem!). Assim, os criadores de mlp ouviu as especulações dos fãs e tornou uma realidade por tê-la em EG segurar um livro sobre mitologia. Veja o paralelo lá. De qualquer forma, ela gosta de resolver teorias e conhecimentos de valor. Ela tem padrões muito elevados quando se trata de seu desempenho e é um pensador de longo alcance. Ela é muito determinada a descobrir as coisas e seu BPFF (Best Pony Friend Forever! Eu só pensei nisso agora) Bon Bon está sempre ao seu lado! Ela é o novo titular do elemento da Magia. Que tipo de pônei você é? thumb Pônei Terrestre ! Você seria uma pônei terrestre! Só porque pôneis terrestres não têm asas ou chifres não os torna menos importantes - na verdade, em alguns aspectos eles são mais importantes do que os Pégasos ou Unicórnios, pôneis terrestres não podem voar, manipular o clima ou conscientemente usar magia, mas eles possuem uma forte ligação com a terra e a natureza. Pôneis Terrestres são os únicos pôneis capazes de cultivar alimentos, e são fisicamente muito capazes. Ocupações comuns por causa disto incluem tarefas de trabalho manual e agricultura. Cuida de animais e outro talento do pôneis terrestres. Isso não quer dizer que todos os pôneis terrestres são bons para trabalho duro e farmwork. Pôneis Terrestres podem se destacar em muitas profissões, do cozimento para enfermagem e ensino para esteticistas. A personalidade de um pônei terrestre compensa mais do que qualquer talento mágico. Um coração aberto e um sorriso alegre, que poderia iluminar qualquer dia, Ponyville e um excelente exemplo de cidade de pôneis terrestres por excelência, embora sejam comuns em toda Equestria, além de Cloudsdale, aonde apenas pégasos podem residir. Cutie Marks típicas dos pôneis terrestres tendem a ser relacionadas com os alimentos, ou ferraduras, embora flores e outros temas botânicos não são incomuns. As cores dos pôneis terrestres são amplas e variadas; quase qualquer combinação é viável. Pôneis Terrestres notários incluem: Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Big McIntosh,Apple Bloom,Vovó Smith,Sr. e Sra. Cake,Cheerilee,Photo Finish,Octavia Melody,Bonbon e Dr. Whooves. Qual tipo de pônei você é? 3700 Earth Pony.jpg|Pônei Terrestre! Qual das Shadow Five você é? thumb Sugarcoat! Você é Sugarcoat! Ao contrário do seu nome, você definitivamente não adoçar nada. Você é muito franca e honesta. Você é prte do Solar Empire ou da New Lunar Republic? thumb A New Lunar Republic! Você teve o suficiente da tirana Celestia. Você acredita que Luna é a princesa legítima. Qual perdeu um é você? 3878 Scribble Moon.jpg|Scrible Moon! |-|Notas Para os Episódios/Filmes e Curtas= Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2:9,5/10 O Convite Extra:8,5/10 Temporada de Coice na Macieira:9/10 A Rainha das Brincadeiras:4/10 Caçadores de Exibicionistas:8,5/10 Dracofobia:8,5/10 Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir:8/10 Rédea nas Fofocas:8,5/10 A Praga do Século:8,5/10 Passagem do Inverno:9/10 Em Busca da Marca Especial:4,5/10 A Corrida das Folhas:9,5/10 Feita para o Sucesso:9,5/10 Sentido Pinkie:9/10 Arco-Íris Supersônico:8,5/10 A Mestra do Olhar:8,5/10 As Artistas:8,5/10 Os Cães-Diamante8,5/10 O Verde não Fica bem em Você:9/10 Barril de Pólvora:8/10 Um Pássaro no Casco:7/10 As Crônicas das Marcas:9/10 Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também:6,5/10 Festa de uma Só:8,5/10 A Melhor Noite de Todas:1,5/10 Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9,5/10 Lição Zero:9,5/10 Eclipse da Luna:10/10 Encontro das Irmãs de Casco:9/10 Belas Pústulas:8,5/10 Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!:8,5/10 A Misteriosa Égua do Bem:5/10 A Simplicidade e a Elite:3,5/10 O Segredo do meu Excesso:8,5/10 Noite da Lareira Calorosa:8/10 Dia de Valorização da Família:9/10 Os Bebês Cake:6/10 O Último Rodeio:3,5/10 O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000:9,5/10 Leia e Chore:9/10 Dia do Coração:8,5/10 Finalmente um Amigo:8/10 Fazendo Pé Firme:4/10 Já Estava na Hora:10/10 A Busca do Dragão:8,5/10 A Fluttershy Furacão:9,5/10 Ponyville Confidencial:9/10 Mistério no Expresso da Amizade:9/10 Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9/10 Terceira Temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9/10 Excesso de Pinkie Pies:8,5/10 Uma Maçã Ruim:3/10 Duelo Mágico:9,5/10 Com Insônia em Ponyville:9,5/10 Academia Wonderbolts:9,5/10 Reunião da Família Apple:9/10 Spike às suas Ordens:8,5/10 Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas:9/10 Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis:8,5/10 Jogos para Pôneis:8,5/10 A Cura do Mistério Mágico:9/10 Quarta Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9/10 O Castelo:9/10 Daring Do:9/10 Voo ao Infinito:9,5/10 Pôneis Poderosos:8/10 Morcegos!:10/10 Rarity Vai para Manehattan:6,5/10 Pinkie Apple Pie:9/10 A Queda de Rainbow:9,5/10 Três É Demais:8,5/10 Orgulhosa Pinkie:9,5/10 Modos Simples:8/10 Filli Vanilli:8,5/10 Encontro com a Twilight:2,5/10 Não é Fácil Ser Breezies:7,5/10 Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim:7/10 A Visita de Maud:9/10 Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?:9,5/10 Salto de Fé:8,5/10 Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3:9/10 Trocas!:8,5/10 Manifestação Inspiradora:9/10 Jogos de Equestria:9/10 O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e Parte 2:10/10 Quinta Temporada O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte e Segunda Parte:9,5/10 Castelo, Doce Castelo:9/10 Alegrias e Tristezas:9,5/10 Obrigada pela Lembrança:9/10 O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa:7,5/10 Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia:6,5/10 O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone:9/10 Um Pedaço da Vida:2/10 Princesa Spike:6/10 Festa Estragada:8,5/10 Fazendo as Pazes:10/10 Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?:9,5/10 A Boutique de Canterlot:8,5/10 As Investigações de Rarity!:8,5/10 O Mapa de Manehattan:8/10 O Clube das Irmãs de Casco:8,5/10 Cruzadas da Cutie Mark:10/10 A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia:8,5/10 Lareira e Decepção:10/10 Mestra do Susto:9/10 Como Fica o Discórdia?:2,5/10 The Hooffields and McColts:9/10 The Mane Attraction:8,5/10 The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 e Part 2:10/10 Sexta Temporada Part 1 e The Crystalling - Part 2:09/10 The Gift of the Maud Pie:9,5/10 On Your Marks:7,5/10 Gauntlet of Fire:9,5/10 No Second Prances:9,5/10 Newbie Dash:08/10 A Hearth's Warming Tail:10/10 Saddle Row & Rec:8,5/10 Applejack's "Day" Off:8,5/10 Flutter Brutter:8,5/10 Spice Up Your Life:09/10 Stranger Than Fan Fiction:??/10 The Cart Before the Ponies:??/10 28 Pranks Later:??/10 The Times They Are a Changeling:??/10 Dungeons & Discords:??/10 Filmes My Little Pony: Equestria Girls:9/10 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks:10/10 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade:9,5/10 Curtas de Animação Rainbow Rocks Antercessores Música para os meus Ouvidos:9/10 Focada na Guitarra:10/10 Hamstercalipse:9,5/10 A Pinkie na Cabeça:10/10 Tocadora de Piano:9,5/10 Um Estojo para o Baixo:10/10 Vem Dançar!:10/10 Dia Perfeito para a Diversão:9/10 Sucessores Meu Passado Não é Hoje:10/10 Amizade Através das Idades:8,5/10 A Vida é uma Passarela:4,5/10 Curtas de Animação Jogos da Amizade A Ciência da Magia:8,5/10 Espiã Pinkie:10/10 Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games:10/10 A Foto Pronta:9,5/10 Um Dia de Cartazes:8,5/10 (*):Nota não definitiva